


There Is No Heart for Me like Yours

by poetofthebees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Established Relationship, Romance, Smut, ew they're in love, i mean oops, if my friends find this forgive me, its shitty humor, jk its gold, not really in any specific series, oh lordy this is porn, okay maybe a teeny bit of plot, pinch of humor, sorry about this whole thing, this is a mess, well okay and some, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetofthebees/pseuds/poetofthebees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock sexytimes. That is all. (Okay, maybe a little bit of feelings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Heart for Me like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing porn, er, I mean, sexual intercourse. Let me know if I made any mistakes or if my poor knowledge of gay sex is completely off. I would love to get some feedback on this. I'm thinking of doing a longer, more explicit one... Thanks for reading and please leave me any comments and suggestions you have for me! May the porn be with you. -Alethea

>  'In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine.' — Maya Angelou

* * *

 

John knows that today is the day.

He and Sherlock have _officially_ been a couple for a few weeks now, every single kiss more heated than the last. This morning, before work, Sherlock had grabbed John on his way out the door and pressed a fierce kiss to his lips.

“I'll see you later, John,” Sherlock had said in that luscious golden voice of his.

“Yeah, later,” John had said, numbly, walking out the door.

So he just _knows_. This heat between them has been building up for years, for God’s sake! All he's been picturing throughout the day is Sherlock’s smooth skin under his hands. Sherlock’s hands running down his body, sucking on his neck, hand on his…

John shakes his head. It will be best to think about that later, preferably with Sherlock underneath him, whimpering.

John smirks and heads to work.

* * *

 

Sherlock’s in the kitchen when John gets home, hours later. John's had a trying day filled with sick little kids and stubborn elderly people.

Sherlock, however, looks positively happy. There's that little boyish smile warming his face as he pours some cloudy liquid onto a Petri dish. Sherlock hums a little when John walks in, but doesn't look up.

It's half eight and John has no energy whatsoever. “I'm going to bed, Sherlock, okay? I'm fucking tired,” John mumbles, throwing his coat onto a nearby empty chair.

Sherlock looks up at that. “But, John, we-”

Sherlock stops and looks back at his experiment.

John yawns. “We what?” He can barely remember this morning.

Sherlock sets down his lab equipment, looking nervously at John. “I thought that tonight we were finally going to have...intercourse.”

John blinks. “Yeah, yeah, I know Sherlock. But I'm way too tired right now.” He scratches his head. “I, er, wanted our first time to be, um, special.”

Sherlock looks taken aback. “Okay, well, I guess I will take that case from Lestrade then.”

John’s eyes widen. “ _What?_ ”

Sherlock’s pulling on his coat. “What? Have you changed your mind?”

John swallowed. “No, it's just- you didn't take a case because you thought we were going to have sex.”

The detective snorts. “Do you really think so little of me, John?”

John smiles, noticing the slight blush creeping up Sherlock’s neck under his infamous blue scarf.

“You know what,” John says cheekily, “I think I'll come with you.”

John's surprised to see a look of hurt on the taller man’s face.

“So you _didn't_ want to have sex with me? I don't understand. One minute you're tired, the next you want to run about on a case with me.”

John chuckles. “Don't worry, I'm doing it entirely for selfish reasons.”

Sherlock narrows his eyes. “And those are?”

John just smiles. “For one, you are unbelievably sexy when you're on a case. Secondly, the adrenaline high afterwards is always helpful.”

John turns around to grab his coat, but not before seeing the confusedly aroused look on his detective’s face.

* * *

 

John and Sherlock walk out of the cab laughing. “I can't believe the _murderer_ tried getting out of it by flirting with Lestrade. What on Earth was she thinking?” John asks, holding his stomach while Sherlock opens the door.

“Judging by the fact that I solved the case within half an hour shows just how smart of a killer she is,” Sherlock says, his low chuckle resonating in John’s ears.

John pulls the door shut and pushes Sherlock gently against the wall. “No, that was just because you're so bloody brilliant.”

Sherlock smiles and leans down to press his lips to John’s in a warm kiss.

The kiss goes on for a few moments before warm turns to _hot_.

John’s tongue is scraping underneath Sherlock’s top teeth, earning a soft moan from those cupid’s bow lips. Sherlock’s takes John’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking gently. John suddenly pulls back.

“You want this now? Because I want this now.”

Sherlock presses his lips to John’s neck.

“Yes. Now.”

John pulls him to Sherlock’s bedroom.

“God, I want you,” John whispers as Sherlock lowers himself onto the bed, flat on his back.

Sherlock’s panting slightly and his face is flushed. “John.”

John just stares at him for a few moments, taking in the younger man’s ethereal beauty. Sherlock stares back, his pupils dilated.

John gets onto the bed, putting himself over Sherlock. He begins unbuttoning Sherlock's white dress shirt, pressing kisses to his chest as he goes down. When he kisses below Sherlock's belly button, after the last one, he hears Sherlock's breath hitch.

John smiles to himself. “Sit up.”

Sherlock complies and lets John pull his shirt off of him. John throws the shirt onto the floor and asks Sherlock a final time. “You sure you want this, because we can stop.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “I'm not going to break, John.”

“I know. I just wanted to be sure. You've said that you've never...er, gone all the way.”

Sherlock raises an eyebrow at him. “Yes, I know that. Now, _fuck me,_ John.”

John's cock takes a serious interest in that. John adjusts himself awkwardly as Sherlock smirks and lays back down.

John resumes Sherlock's abdomen, and starts to lick a line up to Sherlock’s left nipple, flicking his tongue on the nub.

“Ahh, John…” Sherlock says above him, writhing under his grasp.

John continues his assault on the other nipple and trails back down to the button of Sherlock's trousers. John quickly unbuttons them, pulling them down to Sherlock's ankles before Sherlock kicks them off. Sherlock's black boxer briefs aren't leaving much the imagination, letting John see every line of Sherlock's erection. John palms it, watching Sherlock's face as Sherlock bites his lip to hold back a moan.

John looks into Sherlock's eyes as his brings his mouth to the bulge of Sherlock's pants. He sees a spot of pre come already leaking through, leaving a darker spot that John uses as a target. He breathes over Sherlock's erection and puts his lips around what he assumes to be the head. John swirls his tongue against the fabric, pressing his tongue to the damp spot.

Sherlock moans out loud at that, and John can hear his breaths coming out sharply. John pulls down Sherlock's pants to reveal his pale and hard cock. John palms the bottom of it and returns his mouth to the head. Sherlock's groaning as John slides his mouth up and down, leaving Sherlock squirming underneath him. Sherlock places a hand on John's neck and pulls him towards him, smashing their lips together, letting Sherlock taste himself. John leans back.

“You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that,” he says, straddling Sherlock with his legs.

Sherlock swallows. “I had to make you stop or I would've finished then.”

John smiles. “That good then?”

“Yes, it was very, erm, good. Very thorough.”

John laughs a little at that and tugs his jumper over his head. Sherlock sits up to help him pull it off, and when John finally gets it off, his eyes immediately meet Sherlock's. John's suddenly overcome with the intimacy of this situation. Sherlock's hands are on John's hips, his long fingers touching John's back. John pulls off his vest and throws it behind him, before kissing Sherlock once more. It's not heat this time; it's passion. Sherlock brings his hands to both sides of John's face and sighs into their kiss. It's such an un-Sherlock thing to do, John thinks for a moment, or is it?

Sherlock has always been the picture of sensuality and can't romance go along with that? John breaks off the kiss and leans his forehead against Sherlock's. He wraps his hands around Sherlock's that are still on his face and tells Sherlock the only thing he now knows to be true.

“I love you.”

John can hear Sherlock stop breathing for a moment. He pulls back to see that Sherlock's eyes are a bit wet.

“What?” John asks him, placing his hands on Sherlock's shoulders. “What's wrong?”

Sherlock leans forward and kisses John's cheek in an entirely innocent way.

Sherlock shakes his head. “Only you.”

John's eyebrows go together. “What?”

“The only man, or person for that matter, that I have ever loved and will ever love,” Sherlock says quietly, smiling.

John blinks and kisses Sherlock so hard that he thinks he might've bruised both their lips.

John rushes to get his jeans and boxers off, throwing them on the bedroom floor as soon as they're off.

He's not top of Sherlock again and feels, for the first time, a cock against his own. They thrust against one another for a little while, looking into each other's eyes and groaning at every thrust.

John realizes that now this isn't just fucking. It's _making love_.

“Hold on a moment,” John tells Sherlock breathlessly.

He leans over and looks in the nightstand for a sort of lubricant to use and is surprised to find a large bottle of lube in Sherlock's drawer.

He glances over at Sherlock, who shrugs at him almost sheepishly. But John can see the smugness hiding behind that shy smile. John squirts a liberal amount in his hand and makes a loose fist around their cocks. John feels like he's minutes away from cumming, when Sherlock stops with a moan.

John's body shakes for a moment, and he feels like he's about to burst.

Sherlock pushes John off of him and spreads his legs apart. Directly in John's line of vision is Sherlock's puckered hole, and John feels his cock ache.

Sherlock grabs something from the nightstand and places it in John's damp hand.

It's a condom.

“I want you,” Sherlock tells him, his voice gravelly and low, “inside me.”

John's mouth goes dry and he nods slowly. He's never done this before. Sherlock sees his confusion immediately. “Don’t worry,” Sherlock reassures him. “I'll tell you what to do.”

“Take the lube again,” Sherlock instructs him. “You'll have to loosen me up first. Especially with your...size.” Sherlock adds, glancing at John's larger than average prick.

John reddens slightly, but also straightens with pride. He's always been proud of his cock size, not that he'd ever say it.

John coats his fingers with lube and looks up at Sherlock expectantly.

Sherlock snorts. “I think you know what to do, John.”

John purses his lips and leans over, gently pressing in one finger to the first knuckle.

Sherlock gasps at the touch and pants as John thrusts his finger in and out, slowly pushing it in. At the rate Sherlock's moaning, John doesn't know if Sherlock will be able to last until John's penetration.

Sherlock whispers that he's ready for more, so John presses his pointer finger in with his middle finger. After a few minutes of that, Sherlock's ready for a third.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Sherlock shouts as John begins thrusting with all three fingers. John feels himself slowly taking Sherlock apart with each thrust. He feels a thrill of excitement at that thought. Only John gets to see Sherlock like this, swearing and gasping underneath him.

Finally, Sherlock's ready.

John rolls on the condom and applies extra lube, just for good measure. Then he lines up his cock with Sherlock's hole. “You ready?” he asks Sherlock. Sherlock nods.

“Go slow at first,” he murmurs to John.

John presses forward against the slight resistance. He keeps going, the tightness of Sherlock's ass around his cock making John breathless. In a matter of seconds, he's all the way _in_ , his balls pressed against Sherlock's ass. Sherlock's groaning quietly as John waits for Sherlock to get used to the stretch. Then he begins to thrust shallowly. Sherlock places a hand on the headboard as the bed shakes, groaning as if on command at each thrust. John knows he's not going to last, with the noises Sherlock's making, and that heavenly, hot tightness…

Without warning, Sherlock orgasms, shouting John's name as his cum shoots on his and John's stomachs. John follows seconds after, pushing all the way into Sherlock and having the most intense orgasm of his life. His cum quickly fills the condom and he gently pulls out.

He looks up at Sherlock, whose dark curls are plastered onto his forehead with sweat. Sherlock calms his breathing and leans up to kiss John.

“Thank you,” Sherlock whispers, after leaning back from their kiss.

John smiles and looks down at the mess between them. “We should probably get cleaned up.”

Sherlock smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. “Are you suggesting we take a _shower_?”

John laughs. “Oh, no you don't, you mad git. I'm not as young as I used to be. I can't just orgasm continuously.”

Sherlock shrugs and stands up from the bed, his lean body a long pale line against the dark wallpaper. He walks to the door naked, with no shame, and glances over his shoulder when he reaches the doorway.

John watches him as Sherlock licks his lips and glances at John's bare cock. “I just thought I could return the favor,” he says, lowering his voice an octave.

“Alright, alright!” John concedes, getting up and following Sherlock to the bathroom. “You've convinced me!”

Sherlock laughs as he turns the shower on and steps in. John steps in after him, Sherlock's shoulders at his eye level. He frowns. He's always been irritated by their height difference. It makes him feel small.

Sherlock curls are a flat mop on his head, and he runs a hand through his bangs to push the hair out of his face. “Oh, John, really,” Sherlock tsks, seeing the pouty look on John's face. “I don't know why our height difference bothers you so much.”

John chews on his cheek. “You wouldn't. You're not an _elf_.”

Sherlock grabs his shampoo and massages some into his curls. “No, I'm not,” he replies, rinsing out the suds. “But who cares if you're an elf?” You're _my_ elf.”

John frowns at first before busting out laughing. “Oh my _god._ What?!”

Sherlock narrows his eyes. “What?”

“Did you seriously just say that I'm your elf?”

“Yes,” Sherlock says, changing places with him, so John can wash his own hair. “So what?”

“It's just such a...you thing to say,” John answers, laughing again.

Sherlock gets a hurt look on his face, obviously not realizing that John meant it as a compliment. “Oh.”

John stops laughing when he sees the look on Sherlock's face. “Oh, love, I meant it in a good way.”

Sherlock shrugs, as if he didn't care.

John smirks and places a seductive gaze on Sherlock. “Alright, my giraffe, get that pouty look off your face or I might just have to kiss it off.”

Sherlock's mouth twists like he's trying not to smile, but, of course, it doesn't work. John presses his wet body against Sherlock's and goes on his tip toes to press a kiss to Sherlock's lips.

“Hmm, I believe I owed you one,” Sherlock says, getting onto his knees.

John gasps when Sherlock's mouth is suddenly around his cock. “ _Sherlock!_ ”

Sherlock takes his mouth off with a wet popping noise. “Still feeling small?”

“Jesus, Sherlock,” John gasps. “Warn me next time.”

Sherlock smiles up at him and winks. “Never.”


End file.
